


Human Emotions

by hiddlesbatchcupcakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesbatchcupcakes/pseuds/hiddlesbatchcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John finally discover their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Johnlock fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy :)

Sherlock hadn't known when his feelings for John had started. He wasn't used to these 'human emotions', but when it hit him he realised that there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Sherlock had talked to Molly about how to get rid of these feelings. She had simply laughed at him and told him there was no stopping them. Once they begun it would take a long time to start forgetting about them and even longer to actually get over them.  
Molly had noticed quite quickly when Sherlock started to act slightly different around John and had deduced that it was because he loved him. Molly and Mrs Hudson had predicted that Sherlock and John would get together long ago, but they didn't think Sherlock would be the one to start it or that it would take so long.

Despite Molly advice to act as if nothing was happening, Sherlock had been avoiding John as much as possible when they weren't working a case. Sometimes going out for a case without him, just in case.  
He was worried that John would work it out and he would leave. Sherlock knew that he wouldn't be able to cope with finding another flatmate, he wasn't sure anyone would last more than a week. No one would be able to replace John anyways, in his eyes John was perfection.

"-lock. Sherlock!"

"Hmm... Oh, hello John" Sherlock spoke, putting his hands down from his typical praying position.

"You've been ignoring me. Also you haven't been taking me on cases."

"Sometimes I need only my intelligence, stop being so childish John."

John threw his arms up in the air in defeat, throwing an annoyed look at Sherlock before walking into the kitchen. Turning out the kettle and pulling two cups out of the cupboard, checking to see if anytime slimy or sticky was hiding at the bottom.  
Sherlock watched John from the distance, looking at his angered posture. Hands shaking in a tight fist, waiting for the water to be boiled.

"Listen John, I did not mean to offend you. I've just needed to be alone these past few days." Sherlock announced, surprised that John stayed facing away as if he hadn't heard him. "John, turn around!"

John spun round, pushing Sherlock against the wall. Staring deeply into Sherlock's eyes and leaning forward even so slightly.

"You're a dick you know," John whispered, pressing his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock froze immediately and John quickly retreated sensing instant rejection.  
John cheeks flushed, eyes slightly watering as he saw Sherlock's expressionless face.

"Sherlock... I'l-I'll just be in my bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a dick you know," John whispered, pressing his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock froze immediately and John quickly retreated sensing instant rejection.  
John cheeks flushed, eyes slightly watering as he saw Sherlock's expressionless face.

"Sherlock... I'l-I'll just be in my bedroom."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John rushed into his bedroom, cheeks flushing red and tears threatening to spill. Slamming the door behind him John slowly slid down, resting his heavy head in his hands.  
His breath shaky and deep, silently cursing his brain for thinking that Sherlock would actually do something back. What was he expecting? 'I love you'?

John crawled over to his bedroom, slumping lazily on the pillows. Trying to listen to Sherlock moving and only hearing silence. He couldn't hear Sherlock freaking out or shooting/hurting something.

Little did John know that Sherlock was stood in the exact place that he had left him. Sherlock just stayed there, not daring to move. Replaying everything that had just happened, taking in every second. John leaning in, his soft lips, his shocked expression.  
Sherlock just took in the little details, placing them in his mind place. A room designated to his faithful doctor.

Sherlock, after what had seemed like forever, started to move. Slowly moving around the apartment, trying to figure out where he was heading or what he was doing.  
Turning round in circles countless times Sherlock stopped in front of the kettle. Thoughtless turning it on, getting out a cup and making sure he made it the way John liked it. 

Treading lightly towards the doctor's bedroom, he placed the the cup of tea down on the floor. Sitting down next to it and leaning his head against the door.

"John? Are you awake?" Sherlock spoke, trying to hear a response from the other side.

"Mmm."

"I've made you some tea, would you like to come and get it?"

"No," A muffled voice called. Sherlock could hear covers moving around and some more muffled sounds.

"John... John? Alright then I'm coming in," Sherlock grabbed the cup and stood up. Grabbing the handle and cautiously walking in. Seeing John throw the covers over his head.

"No! Sherlock, go out! I'll get it later," John shouted underneath the cover, holding them tightly so they wouldn't fall off.

Sherlock sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. Tugging ever so slightly on the covers, feeling them been sharply pulled back.  
Sherlock got on his knees and moved further up the bed, pulling the material quickly that John was left uncovered. His arms quickly covering his face before Sherlock could react. 

"John, please. I'm not angry at you!" Sherlock pleaded, using his strength to pin each of John's arms above his head. "John..."

Red eyes and a streaked face looked up at Sherlock, fresh tears beginning to stain the doctor's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for the kind reviews and thanks to the people who actually read the first chapter. Here as promised is the second chapter, so enjoy! Also if you want to give a suggestion feel free to send me a message :)


End file.
